moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Toast With The Most
Hi Please don't add info that isn't confirmed, such as what you did to the Sassafras page. 17:53, April 18, 2013 (UTC What did I add that was unconfirmed? He isn't the one with the yellow glove, it was someone else. Hi! Thank you for the message Pink rainbow puffle Gigi Snivy Hi toasty please go on chat :) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/the-denpa-men/images/a/ae/Genesect.png Come at me bro! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/the-denpa-men/images/a/ae/Genesect.png 20:28, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi Toast, I've only met you a few times, but you're really awesome! Thanks for the lovely messages! You're very nice and kind! What's your name on Moshi, I'll save you a space! Thanks for recognising me! ;) REALROSS (talk) 16:36, May 27, 2013 (UTC)REALROSS Chat :3 Come on, please! :D [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|Carwyn the Rocktard Lover']] | Contact Me! (Talk) 19:58, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Goodbye :( Good bye http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/the-denpa-men/images/a/ae/Genesect.png Come at me bro! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/the-denpa-men/images/a/ae/Genesect.png 19:09, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi Congrats Well done! You became a Chat Mod! I knew you could! Rollback | BenAdventureBear |Talk to me! 17:00, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Sig Hey, I saw your message on Sadie's talk. Chat Moderator | Toast With The Most |Talk to me! Hope you like it! Rollback | KatsumaKool |Talk to me! 06:22, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi look at my sig Raffleshq.Moshiboy7 | Talk | Blog Posts . (talk) 13:39, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey Can You Please Make me a Sig? xX GraceXx Raffleshq.Moshiboy7 | Talk | Blog Posts . (talk) 11:12, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Reply I don't think he's going to reply anytime soon. However, I could always answer you question if you need to, I have adopted a few Wikis. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 02:01, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Pie! :D Moshipenguin91 (talk) 16:55, June 22, 2013 (UTC)Cookie Derp Gmail Hey Toasty! Its HWH here, just when you have a chance, please check GMail. I sent you something and am requesting some quick info. Thanks, Hey Welcome Home! (talk) 23:12, July 2, 2013 (UTC)Hey Welcome Home! Chat Why are you awayy? Im lonleyy Hey it Madison 2 4 1 Signature Hey Toast, I found a cool picture of Toasty and added it to your sig. (I made a new page, it's here: http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/User:Toast_With_The_Most/Sig_v2) Here's the signature, .Carwyn | Talk | Blog Posts . Category:Signatures 19:06, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Hello! :D If you are on, could you please come to my wiki? I need to talk to you! :) Hello I am just busy so I can't edit much. 02:12, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Chat Do you want to see me on Moshi MM Wiki chat? - 1357 Edits Hey http://rawrsandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?useskin=wikia . Carwyn • Talk • Blog Posts . 18:59, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: Chat I'll go on chat. I'm on now! . Mickyfickie | Talk Page | Blog Posts 19:59, July 20, 2013 (UTC) - 1613 Edits Re:Camp Thanks for notifying me! But since we don't have chat it doesn't matter as much. But thanks anyway! Also you didn't need to notify Yolka, as he has no rights in this wiki. Thanks! .Sadie | Talk | Blog Posts | . 00:15, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Ok, sure. Thanks for telling me and the other Admins. Have fun, Camp Have a nice time and see you in a week! • [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Carwynn']] • [[User_talk:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Talk']] • [[User_blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Blog Posts']] • 10:22, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Chat :D http://rawrsandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?useskin=wikia • [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Carwynn']] • [[User_talk:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Talk']] • [[User_blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Blog Posts']] • 13:49, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Have fun at camp! I never been camping before so I hope you tell me everything you did there! (When chat is on :P) ' Clumsyme22'' Talk 08:36, July 27, 2013 (UTC) OMG IM SO HAPPY OMG I'm so happy you are back! You missed so much! Come chat with me! http://moshimonstersmm.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Welcome Back! I found out you're back because you left a message on Sadiee's talk but not mine :p • [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'''Carwynn]] • [[User_talk:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Talk']] • [[User_blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Blog Posts']] • 16:14, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Reply But 5 seconds do you mean 10 minutes? xP Anyways, go on my wiki's chat :'D • [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Carwynn']] • [[User_talk:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Talk']] • [[User_blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Blog Posts']] • 16:25, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi I am on the computer at my Grandma's. Are you still on? :D Hey I'm on chat, please come on :) [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Carwynn']] • [[User_talk:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Talk']] • [[User_blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Blog Posts']] 22:17, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Chicago Hi Toasty! Have a nice time at Chicago. I will miss you :( Happy Holidays! [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_blog:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' 15:32, August 3, 2013 (UTC) - 2,047 Edits Hi Hi Toasty, I know you are in Chicago right now, but I have got the best news in the world for you! Toasty is now released! Here is her seed combo and bio: Happy Monstering on your Holidays! [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_blog:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' 08:17, August 9, 2013 (UTC) - 2,187 Edits Re:Thanks/No Problem No problem. Happy Monstering! [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_blog:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' 14:45, August 9, 2013 (UTC) - 2,189 Edits Party '''| 18:49, August 11, 2013 (UTC) hi toast with the most did you know or now that i'm the dumbest user every thing i'm going to write will be deleted :*(